Besado por el fuego
by grimcs
Summary: AU! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Drogo siguiera vivo? ¿Y si hubiera seguido cada una de las pistas hacia Daenerys para recuperar al amor de su vida?


_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **A pesar de haberme pasado una gran temporada fuera de la comunidad, he decidido volver y dado que mi inspiración está en camino respecto a mis otros fanfics de Juego de Tronos, he decidido comenzar a darle forma a este que lleva tanto tiempo rondando mi mente. Espero que lo disfrutéis, no dudéis en dejar vuestras reviews.**_

 _ **\- grimcs.**_

* * *

Su recuerdo avivaba las llamas que ardían en su corazón, la imperiosa necesidad de continuar el camino que una vez ambos habían empezado, ella, su misteriosa doncella, la mujer más bella de todo Poniente y las ciudades libres, la mujer de pelo plateado que había encantado a todos los hombres del Khalasar... Incluso cuando ellos afirmaban que ella era una extranjera en su tierra, tomando sus bienes, compartiendo su comida, durmiendo con sus mujeres... Y su Khal.

Todos habían caído rendidos ante la ternura de la muchacha, la joven reina y madre de dragones, la luz de su camino y la luna de su vida... La cual llevaba noches y noches observando, en la más terrible de las tinieblas, cuando la soledad le acompañaba, cuando el frío calaba hasta sus huesos y él juraba, podía escuchar los llantos de su difunto hijo. Vida por vida, él no habría sobrevivido si Dany no hubiera pagado el alto precio de la vida de su retoño, sólo para volver a ver a Drogo con vida, algún día...

Le habían dado por muerto, todos le habían abandonado como a un perro viejo, sintiendo lástima y odio por su triste y patético final, el cual había sido a manos de su esposa, a la cual, no guardaba rencor alguno... Pues, Drogo, al igual que ella, había renacido de las llamas.

La odiosa bruja no mentía, él volvería a la vida, cuando todos le diesen por muerto y el momento de su fin llegase, cuando su corazón dejase de latir...

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Drogo había abierto los ojos de nuevo? Acostumbrado a la pesadez de su "nuevo" cuerpo muerto, a la desidia y el silencio... Todo había sido algo nuevo para el hombre que un día había sostenido tantísimo poder. Ahora podía moverse, aunque sentía que no lo había hecho en tanto tiempo que sus huesos se habían vuelto débiles como los de esos hombres blancos de Poniente sobre los que solía bromear con sus hombres, como el hermano de Daenerys... Dobló y estiró sus dedos mientras recordaba su muerte, como le había dado un final "digno" para la opinión que todos guardaban de él.

Sus ojos marrones escrutaron la oscuridad, donde pudo ver varios barcos meciéndose en las leves olas que sacudían el puerto, Drogo había estado semanas siguiendo la pista de su joven esposa (rezando a sus dioses que no hubiera tomado a otro hombre en su lugar), pero no sabía donde estaba, ni a donde se dirigía. La mayor parte del tiempo desconocía los rostros que trataban de mediar con el Khal, no entendía sus extrañas lenguas y se comunicaba con gestos, tratando de recopilar alguna de las palabras que le decían y repetían, aprendiendo alguna que otra frase para sobrevivir en las ciudades que pisaba casi por error. Sabía que Daenerys se dirigía a Qarth. Lo había escuchado de varios marineros, que parecían entender algo del idioma dothraki, y le habían contado como una preciosa mujer con bestias había pasado por allí, acompañada de "otros como él", en busca de barcos que la llevasen a la ciudad. Así que, con el dinero que había ido consiguiendo de distintos trabajos, el dothraki intentó conseguir un pasaje a la ciudad, para esa misma noche. Lo único que consiguió fue que los marineros se rieran de su escaso presupuesto y tratasen de escupirle a los pies, como signo de desconfianza y burla.

Nunca debieron haber hecho eso. Quiza él no entendiese los bastos comentarios que ladraban entre estruendosas risas pero sí comprendió el gesto de los marineros, igual que esas miradas cargadas de asco y superioridad. Ni corto ni perezoso, Drogo estiró ambos brazos hacia ellos, agarrando los cuellos de los pequeños hombres, que dejaron de reír al momento. De su boca salieron mil palabras, ninguna de ellas sería entendida por ellos, pero esperaba que el gesto fuera suficiente como para que ambos accedieran a llevar a Drogo. Ambos. El dothraki requería de ambos barcos para cargar una vez allí con su khalasar, un ejército y su preciosa mujer, a la cual, sin duda, encontraría... No podía dejar de pensar en ella...

Esa misma noche, como había previsto y exigido, el Khal estaba rumbo a Qarth, descansando en uno de los más cómodos camarotes de los que disponía el barco, manteniendo a raya a la tripulación, infundiendo miedo en todos aquellos que le miraban.

Durante la mañana, cuando apenas quedaban unas horas para llegar a tierra firme, el gran Khal caminó al baño y tras meditarlo durante lo que parecieron horas, agarró una cuchilla, tomando su trenza con una mano y cerrando los ojos. Un tajo firme fue suficiente para notar todo el peso de su cabellera en su mano, firmemente agarrada. Dejaba ir su orgullo y su valor, su prestigio y todo aquello que durante tanto tiempo había aguantado, su poder... Había perdido, se lo habían arrebatado todo y no era merecedor de aquella corona dothraki.

Se deshizo de ella, tirándola por la borda y después tomó un baño caliente, peinando el pelo que ahora llegaba a sus hombros, su castigo y símbolo de vergüenza.

Horas después, los marineros gritaban que habían avistado tierra firme, la isla les esperaba, y Drogo ya estaba preparado para pisarla. Vestía finos pantalones blancos que había previamente comprado en las calurosas ciudades libres, el pecho descubierto, sus cicatrices expuestas. No había cambiado lo más mínimo, a excepción de su pelo... Su larga trenza se había ido, para siempre. ¿Le querría ver su khaleesi? ¿Se habría vuelto loca de amor como él durante esta larga e interminable espera?

Drogo saltó al puerto en cuanto el barco se detuvo junto a la bahía, mirando alrededor con curiosos y profundos ojos, como esperando un recibimiento, por parte de cualquiera. Nadie...


End file.
